Assist grip handles are commonly found in vehicles, and specifically automobiles, to enable a user to more easily enter and exit the vehicle. By grabbing onto the assist grip handle, the user will be able to assist himself or herself while entering or exiting the vehicle, or while sitting within the vehicle. In many vehicles, several assist grips are provided. In some known applications, an associated hook is provided on the assist grip handle. The hook is commonly used for hanging clothes and the like in the vehicle.
The assist grip handle is typically a pivotable assembly which pivots from a stowed position to an open position, and likewise from an open position to a stowed position. In the stowed position, the assist grip handle is positioned out of the way of the user. In prior assist grip handle designs, a hinge is typically coupled to the assist grip through the use of a pivot pin to provide the pivoting action of the assist grip handle. However, while such prior designs have proven to be mostly successful, they do have certain drawbacks. As an example, such prior assist grip handle assemblies require numerous components and are cumbersome and complex to assemble on account of the need for a pivot pin. Because of these and other drawbacks with known assist grip handle designs, there is a need in the art for an improved assembly that reduces the cumbersome nature of these assemblies, is easier to manufacture and less complex to assemble, results in less components, and has an overall lower cost application.
The present invention is directed at providing such an improved assembly.